


Chariot Accompaniment

by Aviantei



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira and Ryuji Being Bros, Gen, One Shot, Some headcanon things, Twelve Shots of Summer, Twelve Shots of Summer: Go/五
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] On a summer evening, Akira enjoys Ryuji's company. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Go/五]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelve Shots of Summer





	Chariot Accompaniment

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally posted on fanfiction.net on June 23, 2018. It was my entry for the [Twelve Shots of Summer: Go/五] week four prompts, "Gym" and "Shopping Trip." Ryuji is an excellent bro/boyfriend thing, and I wanted to add in a little snippet of their relationship here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Chariot Accompaniment**

By: Aviantei

[Twelve Shots of Summer: Go/ **五** 4/12]

A _Persona 5_ One Shot

* * *

Despite being evening, the air outside was much warmer than inside the gym, sending an uncomfortable prickling across Akira’s skin. He skimmed through the alerts on his phone and made way for Ryuji exiting the building behind him. Summer vacation may have passed, but the streets of Tokyo never seemed to take a rest, the bustle of the crowd reaching back into the alleyway.

“Man, that was a good workout,” Ryuji said through a stretch. “Thanks for coming with me, man. It’s always nice to have company.”

Ryuji’s infectious grin brought a small smile to Akira’s lips. “Not a problem. You know I’m there if you need someone.”

Ryuji laughed and tossed his arm around Akira’s shoulders, despite the lingering heat. “Damn straight! Hey, wanna go grab some ramen? After all that I’m starving.”

“Well, I would but…” Akira tapped his thumb against his phone, and Ryuji peered at the message on the screen. “Futaba says that Sojiro-san needs some things for Leblanc.”

“Hm… What? Look at this list. She says it’s for Leblanc, but she just wants you to pick up snacks for her.” Akira shrugged as best he could with the additional weight, and Ryuji sighed. “Well, I know you, you’ll pick it up anyway.” Pulling away, Ryuji adjusted his bag on his shoulder and started to head out of the alley. “You just gonna stop by the convenience store? I can come along.”

Akira stuffed his phone away and took quick strides to match Ryuji’s pace. “You don’t have to. I’m sure you have other stuff you could be doing.”

“Dude, you’re thinking too much.” Still grinning, Ryuji whacked Akira’s arm. “I just feel like giving you some company. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, if you insist…”

Falling into step with each other, Akira and Ryuji worked their way through the crowd and to the train station, chatting about whatever came to their minds, and Akira once again felt the same sense of ease that had come over him ever since forming the Phantom Thieves.

_It really is nice to have company._


End file.
